TARDIS Ghosts
by TorchwoodFallenAngel
Summary: Amy had always been able to see ghosts, she knows that much. But in the TARDIS it's a thousand times stronger. She sees so many things; so many ghosts. A character study of everyone who has travelled with the Doctor.


This was written on a very rainy weekend with no internet connection. I wanted to do a story that included everyone who traveled with the Doctor save few I don't personally counts as companions. My definition of a companion is someone who has travelled in the TARDIS for a long period of time. This is very enriched with my personal opinions and a slice of my head-canon - try and spot it! This does include companions from the classic series as well as the newer one as I am a big Classic!Who fan!

I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I never will and that makes me very, very, very sad. I want a TARDIS. *pouts and sulks*

* * *

><p>Amy had always been able to see ghosts, she knows that much. Maybe it was her early exposure to the magic of her raggedy Doctor or something much deeper, she doesn't know. It was only ever small things like a glimpse of a shadow out of the corner of her eye or that shock of red in the mirror. But in the TARDIS it's a thousand times stronger. She sees so many things; so many ghosts.<p>

There is the young girl with the bright eyes and the short dark hair and the stripy shirt who dances round the console and presses buttons and flicks switches like she belongs there. Then there is the older couple, dressed like school teachers, laughing gently and holding hands discreetly. She gets a glimpse of two more girls, each as faded as the other, running round corners; a shock of dark hair and another of blonde. There is a man as well, with a quiff the Doctor would be proud of. He accompanies another girl around the TARDIS, who marvels and wonders at every section. She is permeated with sadness and grief and pain and hope.

The cockney sailor and his sixties girlfriend-at least that's what Amy assumes- are 'regulars', lounging in the console room or slipping through a particular bedroom door, giggling like schoolchildren, leaving behind the whisper of "Duchess" in her ear. The stately girl with long brown hair and sad eyes often wanders the corridors, just running her hands along the wall, mournful sighs echoing around her. Two of Amy's favourites are the young girl with the button nose and short black hair whose outfits change almost daily and the young Scottish boy. She likes the boy- he is always wearing his kilt, even when the girl teases him about it. He has a boyish face, soft pale skin and eyes full of wonder. A gold ring glints on his finger. They bicker like a brother and sister and laugh like the best of friends.

Another blonde girl, a little older than the others before, runs around the TARDIS, darting from door to door as if she is looking for something. Then there is one of the strongest girls. She has fierce brown eyes and short brown hair and smiles and laughs and curses when she has to. There are two of her, if Amy is correct- one young, one older. It's nice. The younger one runs through the corridors wide-eyed, like a child in a sweet shop. The older one takes her time, revisiting the rooms and gardens and libraries, like she's remembering times long ago. There is a man with the younger one, but only sometimes. He is a gentleman, as if from an age long ago. Sometimes she hears the snap of "You call me old girl again I'll spit in your eye". It makes her laugh-sometimes out loud.

A savage girl in what looks like a leather bikini runs the corridors, followed by a metal dog that trundles forlornly behind her. The girl has knives and a warrior's glint in her eye. Then the Time Lady. Amy knows she's a Time Lady the second she first sees her; she carries herself with a dignity just topping the Doctor's. There are two versions of her, rather like the other girl, but both of this one are different. Amy still knows they're the same however different they may be- dark and blonde, snooty and bubbly, cold and warm.

There is a boy sometimes, but only sometimes. He has beautiful black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. The TARDIS loves him, loves him so much, but it is a deep, sad love. It speaks of life and death, love and loss and makes Amy's heart ache with grief. A beautiful, graceful girl with sad eyes and a heart-wrenching voice slips from one door in particular; Amy tries to open it but it's locked, tight. Amy sometimes asks but the Doctor never answers. The ballsy air hostess is another of Amy's favourites. She has a voice like a foghorn and an attitude that even steamrollers the Doctor. "I'm just a mouth on legs" has never been more appropriate.

There is art lining one corridor; beautiful watercolours and pencil sketches, pastel landscapes and four incredible charcoal portraits- the air hostess, the sad girl, the cricket Doctor and the American. They are all done by the ginger haired school boy who looks far too old to go anywhere near a school.

Amy does not like the American girl. She struts around in tops way too small for her and whines too much- it makes Amy's ears hurt. It isn't very nice, she had been a friend of the Doctor's after all, but Amy is always glad when she fades away. The girl with the huge mass of ginger hair, thick and wild, is fun to watch. She pesters and nags the Doctor, or what Amy assumes to be the Doctor; she can never really focus on him, her eyes always slide off every single one of his forms.

Amy looks on with envy at the young girl in the heavy black jacket studded with millions of badges. She swaggers around, always with her rucksack, and laughs and teases and grins. She is hard as nails but with a heart of solid gold. Explosions echo around her wherever she goes and she bickers with the Doctor as though she is her father.

The blonde shop girl has a wonderful mother- she flirts with the Doctor then slaps him round the face and nags and hassles and harasses the Time Lord for as long as she can. The flighty, flirty, innuendo-filled Captain is filthy. He flirts with the Doctor and the blonde girl and the blonde girls' boyfriend and makes Amy blush red as a tomato. He is fantastically filthy and amazingly lewd.

The doctor- not a Doctor doctor but an actual doctor- is fantastic. She teases the Doctor and is just as clever as him- she fills the gaps in the Doctor's babbling rambles before he can draw breath and leaves him stunned. Good for her Amy thinks, good for her.

The fiery redhead with the loud voice and sarcasm veritably rips into the Doctor, bowling him over with sarcasm and snappy remarks and plain, honest bluntness. She is a wonder to listen to and hysterically funny when she wants to be. She's dangerous, that's what she is.

There are no more. But it's enough. All the Doctor's friends preserved forever by the TARDIS; all different, all fantastic, all incredible. No wonder the Doctor chose them. No wonder the TARDIS kept them. Amy hopes. She hopes that the TARDIS will preserve her. She hopes she'll become another beautiful, wonderful, absurd, astonishing TARDIS ghost.

* * *

><p>Well, I'm glad you got this far! Please review with whatever you want to say and if you don't know who any of the companions are tell me and I will try and provide you with information to enlighten you! Thank you!<p> 


End file.
